Friendship and Memories vs Anger and Revenge
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Connie doesn't leave right away for Space Camp, allowing her to be there to meet Spinel. Now she has to help Steven and the Gems, while dealing with her own issues.


Hey guys! This is a surprise! Got into Steven Universe about 3-4 months ago and having recently watched the movie, thoughts and feelings abound. An idea got into my head and here we are!

Note: Songs are Diegetic in this show, so any complaints from my readers need to be redirected to the show staff.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own Steven Universe or any associated properties. This is a fan idea, nothing more!

(Story Begin)

Connie was reading a book when she noticed the Galaxy Warp activate. He had finally returned from Homeworld. Connie smiled, thinking about her best friend, having not seen him for months since he decided to help the Diamonds adjust to their new lives in Era 3. Dismantling an entire Empire took time and Steven was just the guy to help the Gem Empire with the transition. The Light disappeared as soon as it appeared, revealing a taller Steven, with a noticeable neck. The last time Connie saw him at a similar height was on his birthday a few years back, trying to impress her by being taller than her, given that he was in fact older than her despite not having a growth spurt for a few years before then. This time, it looked natural instead of forced, and he looked quite handsome like that too.

(AN1)

"Steven!" exclaimed Connie, as she got up to greet him in a hug, "What took you so long?"

Steven withdrew from the hug with a sigh, "The Diamonds."

Those two words explained everything. Ever since his mom was revealed to be Pink Diamond as well as Rose Quartz, the Diamonds have been pressuring Steven to stay on Homeworld, even after proving that he wasn't his mom in a new form.

"They REALLY want me to move in," continued Steven with an annoyed eye roll.

"Why?" asked Connie, though she felt like she knew the answer.

"Because they want to smother me with affection 24/7," replied Steven.

"Sounds fun," teased Connie with a deadpan.

"No, it's not," complained Steven, not catching the hidden sarcasm from Connie.

"Well, I'm glad you made it back today," said Connie, opening the door to the room.

"So you're still leaving tomorrow for Space Camp?" asked Steven, as he went to the control panel to turn off the Warp from unwanted and/or surprise visitors popping in, "You've literally been to space multiple times. We even survived as Stevonnie for days on that Jungle Moon."

"I know, but Space Camp's been an interest for me for years, and my parents are trying to support my interests," replied Connie, as they exited the Warp Room and entered Steven's new bedroom, "And Stevonnie surviving wasn't the same thing, you know that."

"You ARE gonna make the concert tonight, right? Sadie Killer and the Suspects are performing."

"You know it!" smiled Connie. She always enjoyed Greg's music, and that Sadie and Cool Kids formed a band playing those songs made it even better.

Connie's phone then vibrates, and she sees a text.

"That's my mom, reminding me to get home immediately after the concert since we're leaving in the morning."

"Organized as ever, I see."

"Yeah, I'm gonna head into town to let people know you're back. At least those that didn't notice the light show."

Steven and Connie chuckled at that last part before sharing one more hug. Before pulling all the way back this time, Connie felt a surge of courage and kissed Steven on the cheek before racing off.

"Bye!" said Connie as she headed down the stairs and out the front door.

As she got to the beach, she heard Steven calling after her.

"TELL EVERYONE AT SPACE CAMP THAT SPACE USED TO BE REAL SCARY AND DANGEROUS BUT NOW EVERYTHING'S GREAT NOW!"

"I WILL!" called back Connie.

Walking into town, she felt a song in the air... one she couldn't help but sing to...

**Here we are the Future...**

**Here we are in the Future, and it's bright.**

**Nothing to fear, no one to fight.**

**I can't... believe... we've come so far...**

**Happily Ever After, here we are!**

Thinking back, she began to reminisce how life at changed for her.

**Once Upon a Time I was nothing but a lonely girl**

**Till I met a magic boy and now my life's an endless whirl**

**I learned to fuse and fight**

**Gained some friends and a healed eyesight**

**Now my life is full of wonders in every place**

**And maybe love is now the next step to take, now that**

**HERE WE ARE IN THE FUTURE!**

(AN2)

"Hey Connie!" came a voice getting her attention.

"Hey Sadie!" called back Connie.

"Sounds like YOU'RE in a good mood," informed Sadie with a knowing Grin.

"Steven's back from Homeworld. It's great to see him again. I have a busy week ahead of me with Space Camp."

"But first the concert tonight," reminded Sadie.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" laughed Connie, "Well, I'm gonna head around town. Everyone will be thrilled to know Steven's back."

"Sounds like a plan! I gotta catch up with guys. We're gonna get one more practice session in before tonight."

Over the new few hours, Connie had visited various places, getting happy responses that their Hometown Hero was back. Connie had just finished a Donut Snack when it happened. Dark Clouds swirled in the air, only to be parted by a large, pink, object entering the sky from above.

"Oh no. NOT good! LION!" called out Connie.

Lion appeared with her sword in mouth. Connie smiled at his intuitiveness. He was arguably the smartest Lion on the planet, though the fact that he was a Pink Immortal Lion probably helped. Strapping on the sword over her back, she raced up the hill with Lion where the large object had transformed into an Injector and plunged itself into the ground. As she got close, she heard singing.

**OH! That's right, I heard the story,**

**DON'T REALLY LIKE HOW IT ENDS!**

**Gee, it's swell to finally beat her other, OTHER, OOOOOOTTTTHHHEEERRR FRIENDS!**

'NO!' thought Connie, seeing a Gem she had never met before slice through Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl like butter with what looked to be a Scythe, causing them to poof.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" declared Steven, bringing out his shield.

"STEVEN!" called out Connie, getting both of their attention.

"Connie!" said Steven, surprised that she was here.

"What happened? Who's this?" asked Connie, getting off of Lion and pulling out her sword.

"I don't know. She just showed up out of nowhere with this Injector and attacked us," informed Steven, keeping his attention on the Gem in front of them.

"Oh my, who is this?" asked the Gem, "Another friend? Doesn't look like another Gem, must be a native."

"Steven, let's show them how Jam Buds take care of business," smiled Connie.

Steven nodded, and they grasped hands, fusing into Stevonnie, Sword and Shield ready.

"No way. Fusing with a human? You're just full of tricks, aren't you Steven Universe!" exclaimed the Gem, feeling happy and angry at the same time.

"Enough, now apologize for attacking Earth and Poof-ing our friends!" said Stevonnie.

The Gem chuckled.

"Oh, if you think Fusing will save you, just remember what it did for the Future-Seeing Garnet!"

"We're not Garnet, so don't think you've won!" countered Stevonnie.

The Gem literally sprung into action with her rubber hose-like limbs and Stevonnie's training was the only thing saving herself from being one-shotted. Stevonnie swung back with her sword, only for the Gem's continuous movements to allow her to evade Stevonnie's strikes.

"You're doing better than the others, I'll give you that, but you won't be dodging this!" declared the Gem as she built up momentum and before Stevonnie could fully counter, the Scythe sliced right through her body.

Steven and Connie split immediately after the Scythe passed through Stevonnie's Body, sending Connie Tumbling to the ground with her sword a few feet away, while Steven landed on his back with Pink Lines appearing on his body, similar to what a Destabilizer did to him years ago.

"How...?" asked Steven, getting up before feeling more slices through his body from the Scythe before he grabbed it.

"CUT IT OUT!" demanded Steven as Connie got her bearings.

"You don't Poof, do you? Figured as much, though defusing you makes sense," said the Gem, almost tauntingly, "But just you wait, your Human half won't stand a chance against my Injector! Not after what I did to your Gem."

"What are you talking about?" asked Steven as Connie got her sword again.

"You weren't always a Powerful Hero, were you?" continued the Gem, before shifting her weight to kick Connie back from where she was attempting to attack her from behind.

Steven used that distraction to wrestle the scythe from her, before slicing right through the Gem's physical form, the Gem laughing all the while.

POOF! The Heart-Shaped Gem clattered to the floor like the other Gems did when Poof-ed by the Scythe.

"Steven," grunted Connie, getting up, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Steven, feeling the lines disappear, "Better bubble this so she won't cause any more damage."

Steven attempted to bubble the Heart-Shaped Gem only for it to pop seconds later.

"That's never happened before," said Connie, concerned.

"Not since I got used to it anyway, let me try again," said Steven, attempting to bubble the Gem, but the effort and strain became too much and he couldn't bubble the Gem.

Steven pulled up his shirt to reveal his Gem, which was glowing faintly before fading out.

"What's going on?" asked a worried Steven.

"Get the Gems back to the House. I'll go to Little Homeworld to get the others. Maybe one of them can help."

"Okay, stay safe Connie."

"I should be telling you that," replied Connie, before getting onto Lion, who raced across the field to Little Homeworld.

(AN3)

* * *

When Connie got to Little Homeworld, a few gems pointed to the tower, which Connie and Lion took up to the top. Connie looked around to see Bismuth, Peridot, and Lapis looking at the Injector from afar.

"Connie, there you are," said Lapis, noticing her.

"We saw that huge injector appear out of nowhere," added Peridot.

"What's going on?" finished Bismuth.

"I don't know exactly. Some new Gem appeared and she managed to take out Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl with ease. Not even Stevonnie could stop her," answered Connie.

The Warp activated and Steven, Ruby, and Sapphire soon appeared at the top of the structure.

"Guys, I need some help," asked Steven.

"Connie told us a New Gem appeared," informed Bismuth, "any chance she's related to that Injector?"

"She came in from outer space on that thing!" exclaimed Steven, looking at it beside Peridot, who was looking through Binoculars at it.

"She rode in on that!?" came a surprised Peridot, who was running through various calculations in her head concerning the Injector.

"She said my Human Half wouldn't stand a chance against her injector," added Steven.

"What does that mean?" asked Lapis.

"Why don't we just ask her?" added Peridot.

"She reformed, right Steven?" asked Connie.

"That's the thing," sighed Steven, as a pair arms came to wrap around his own, "Meet my new best friend... Spinel."

If it wasn't for the serious nature of the situation, and Steven's unenthusiastic expression, Connie might have felt a bit jealous.

"A pleasure," said Spinel, taking an exaggerated formal bow, "to meet you all."

"I thought you and Connie said she was JUST trying to kill you earlier?" asked Bismuth, bewildered.

"Wow," commented Lapis, "quick turnaround."

"I know, right," added Peridot, "It took me MONTHS to stop trying to kill him."

"It took me a day, maybe a day and a half depending how you look at it," chuckled Bismuth.

"I'm STILL on the fence," joked Lapis, getting a chuckle out of all three of them.

Connie groaned. If it weren't for the fact that the Injector was the clear and present danger, she would probably have words with Lapis over that comment, even as a joke.

"Alright," said Peridot, heading over to Steven, "Let's see what she hit everyone with."

"Here," said Steven, bringing out the handle of the weapon Spinel had used earlier.

"Was there like a laser or..." Peridot didn't get to finish her thought before Bismuth swiped it out of her hands.

"Be careful with that!" warned Bismuth, "It's a rejuvenator. Homeworld used this early on in Era 1 for rebellious Gems. It would have stopped the Crystal Gems in their tracks if they weren't discontinued prior to the war."

The group turned to Ruby and Sapphire, living proof of the effects.

"Oh my stars, I TOUCHED IT!" exclaimed Peridot, "I could have lost all my character development."

(AN4)

"Wait..." added Peridot, realizing something, "Wouldn't this have affected you too, Steven?"

"It did..." realized Steven, lifting his shirt, "The Rejuvenator set me back too. It's like I'm a kid again. How are we going to reverse this?"

"Maybe the Diamonds can do something?" offered Connie, though if it were any other situation, she wouldn't suggest that.

"You're the one with healing powers," reminded Lapis, "If anyone can fix this, it's you."

"I can't believe this," sighed Steven, "For the first time in years, everyone's in danger, and I'm powerless to do anything about it."

"Steven, I once said that you didn't need powers, and that's still true," said Connie, "I know you can do this. You wouldn't be a Crystal Gem if you couldn't."

"But I had help. Garnet had Future Vision, she would know what to do, like always," said Steven, fighting back tears... when a Spinel gave him a half hug.

"Don't be sad," said Spinel, completely naive of the situation since Steven used the rejuvenator on her, "Your new best friend. Your new best friend! YOUR NEW BEST FRIEND! YOUR NEW BEST FRIEND, SPINEL IS HERE!"

Spinel tried to cheer up Steven, oblivious to the tone around her.

**Here we are in the future...**

**Here we are in the future, and it's wrong!**

**Just a second ago, we were singing this song.**

**And now, their gone... because of her...**

**Happily Ever After... there we were.**

Steven was completely devastated, Connie shared a look with Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot: Steven needed motivation, and they were just the friends to give it to him.

**When has it ever been easy?**

**Hasn't it always been hard TO BE US.**

**When you go against the grain...**

**There's always someone around, you can't trust.**

**That's why we've got to have each other**

**Why we'll figure it out, we must!**

**Because we... are the Crystal Gems!**

**And we... we never give up on our Friends!**

**As long as one of us is standing to brandish the STAR!**

**We'll find a way to save the day... THAT'S who we are!**

If Steven felt comforted by it, he didn't show it as he stood up and walked towards the elevator.

**Here we are in the future**

**Here we are in the future and it's wrong...**

**Look at them they're not even singing along...**

Indeed, both Sapphire and Ruby had been quiet throughout most of the exchange, except for whenever Ruby warned people away from getting too close to Sapphire.

**If we'd just stop right there, we'd be...**

**Totally fine, Totally us, Totally ME...**

Connie punched him in the shoulder.

**Here we are in the future, where it's wrong**

**But that doesn't mean we can't move along.**

**We are here for you, and you're here for them**

**Or have you forgotten why we're called the Crystal Gems!**

(AN5)

Bismuth came over, alongside Lapis and Peridot guiding Ruby and Sapphire, and Spinel wasn't going to be separated from Steven as his Best Friend.

**Even if it takes a thousand years to get them back, we will**

**They may not know who they are, but we do.**

**Believe me, Steven, I've known them longer**

**I've seen them go through worse and come back stronger!**

Bismuth got off the elevator as it reached the bottom floor and headed over the container of hot melted metal Bismuth had been heating up to fill in the Star Space around the Warp they installed earlier that day.

**That's why I believe in them AND I BELIEVE YOU!**

**Because WE... are the Crystal Gems**

**And we never give up, no we never give up on our friends!**

**As long as one of us is standing to brandish the star!**

Lapis and Peridot join in, getting Steven to smile for the first time since this whole mess started.

**We'll find a way, to save the day...**

**THAT'S who we are!**

"Okay," started Steven, feeling hopeful again, "Let's put our heads together. There's got to be someway to help them remember."

"What if it's like a puzzle?" offered Spinel... in a strangely brilliant suggestion.

(AN6)

"Huh?" this got their attention.

"If we give them all the pieces, eventually they'll get the picture," explained Spinel, making it incredibly simple to follow.

"Spinel, you might be onto something," said Steven, "If every experience they've lost is a piece of them, then we have to give them back the pieces. One experience at a time."

"That won't be easy. We'd have to recreate similar circumstances that got them here in the first place," rationalized Connie.

"But that's six thousand years of history..." remarked Lapis.

"That could take forever!" stated Peridot in a cynical manner.

"Then we need to get started!" suggested Steven.

**We'll find a way, to save the day... That's who we are!**

"_Here are in the_ future! YEAH!_ Here we are in the future AND IT'S WRONG!_" sang Spinel, trying to continue the song.

"Whoa, Spinel. It's okay. We're done," informed Steven, getting her attention.

They reconvened by some steel beams as they figured out the pieces of their friends.

"When Ruby and Sapphire first became Garnet, Ruby rushed in to save Sapphire from being poofed," said Steven, recalling Garnet's story from over a year ago, "So, we just have to create a similarly dangerous situation and they'll fuse again."

"I have my sword," said Connie, "and thanks to months of training with Pearl, I'm sure I can put up a decent threat."

"Sounds good," said Steven, resigning to the fact that they'd have to threaten the lives of their friends to get them back.

(AN7)

Connie draws her sword and marches over to Ruby and Sapphire.

"HALT!" said Ruby, getting between Connie and Sapphire, "I won't allow you anywhere near my Sapphire!"

"We'll see about that..." said Connie, bringing her sword up in a stance to strike.

"I predict the Female will lose the will to attack and miss her strike," stated Sapphire, seconds before Connie closed her eyes and struck her sword into the ground.

"That was amazing!" commented Ruby, mesmerized by her Sapphire's accurate prediction.

"Crap, you're right," said Connie, tears coming to her eyes, "This can't be the way to bring you back."

"Ooh," said Spinel, appearing next to Connie, "This looks amazing! Can I see it?"

"Spinel!" exclaimed Connie, her tears disappearing as Spinel grabbed onto her sword and she struggled to get it away from her.

"I predict the struggle over the sword will send it flying into the crane," said Sapphire, before becoming increasingly distressed, "Then the rope will break!"

As Connie tried to wrestle her sword from Spinel, it got flung into the air, hitting the crane which had held the Warp earlier, slicing through part of the rope, and causing the rest of it to slowly break apart.

"When the rope breaks, the Anvil will fall..." continued Sapphire, as she foresaw a horrible sight, "And you, Ruby, will be shattered."

Indeed the rope did break, Connie and Spinel moving out of the way to avoid a similar fate. Steven quickly threw his Shield to block the Anvil over Ruby's Head by a few feet, barely saving her, but it wasn't over yet.

"The curly haired one's power is fading. The Shield won't hold," said Sapphire, her voice breaking, "I'm sorry Ruby. I told you, you wouldn't last the day!"

"Well, I'm glad Fate allowed me got to meet... you," smiled Ruby, accepting her fate.

"RUBY!" cried out the others, and Sapphire as well, charging forward, and thus Fate was changed...

As if in slow motion, Ruby and Sapphire barely manage to avoid the Anvil, and looking into each others eyes... they both glowed and merged.

Everyone gasped, it was amazing. Seeing the original Garnet before 5,752 years of experience, two of which were in marriage, was something to behold. As if watching Fusion for the first time all over again.

(AN8)

"That was..." said Connie, in awe, "beautiful."

"GARNET!" exclaimed Steven, feeling happy for the first time since Spinel came to Earth.

"Steven, wait!" attempted Connie, but Steven was already running towards Garnet to hug her, only for her to step back.

"Oh no..." groaned Connie, as Steven started talking rapidly, trying to get the answer he wanted, but Garnet was just plain confused.

"I'm sorry, but..." said Garnet, "Do you know me?"

"Steven!" said Connie, walking over to him, "Fusion is only part of Garnet. Remember, it's not a puzzle if it's only one piece."

"Right," realized Steven, slightly embarrassed, "Guess we need to work on her other pieces."

A horn honk interrupted them as Greg's van pulled up and...

"Wait, is that... Pearl?" asked Connie.

"Yeah, that's her default self, and... it gets worse," sighed Steven, feeling even MORE embarrassment.

Pearl stepped out of the Drivers seat with a two-step stool and a red carpet... which she placed before the back doors, "Attention, everyone," she announced, "Um...Greg Universe has arrived."

Indeed, Greg to rush out a second later.

"STEVEN!" called out Greg, "Have you seen Amethyst?"

"What!? I told you to look after her!" replied Steven.

"She must have wandered off while I was trying to wrestle my laundry from Pearl," answered Greg, as they looked over to Pearl polishing the hubcaps, "PEARL! You don't have to do that! I own a carwash!"

"I need to go find Amethyst," informed Steven to Bismuth, "Can you guys watch Garnet?"

"Yeah sure," said Bismuth, before smirking, "But I think she's keeping busy enough watching herself."

(AN9)

Steven tried to rush off, only for Spinel to grab his hand.

"Don't forget your best friend, Spinel!" smiled Spinel, not wanting to part from her 'best friend'.

"Actually, Spinel, you stay here with the others and I'll be right back..." explained Steven, letting go of her hand.

"NO!" growled Spinel, her eye lashes doing a 180 on her face, reminding Steven AND Connie of her old self.

"Steven, just take her with you," said Connie, "It won't hurt anything."

"Okay, we're off now!" said Steven.

"YAY!" smiled Spinel once more.

Steven and Spinel got on Lion and warped out.

Connie made to retrieve her sword before she felt her strength leaving her and she landed on her hands and knees.

"Connie!" said Greg, Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot.

"Are you okay?" asked Bismuth, help her sit back.

"Yeah... I don't know happened," said Connie, "I just felt weak all of a sudden."

"Wait, you were with Steven when he Poof-ed her, right?" asked Bismuth.

"Yeah, she defused us with the Rejuvenator," explained Connie, still feeling drained.

"It shouldn't have any effects on Humans, should it?" asked Peridot.

"Maybe not, but Stevonnie was a Fusion with a Gem," said Lapis.

"That may have had unforeseen side effects, even to a Full Human," added Bismuth, "Let's get you to a bed to rest in."

"But, Steven still needs..." started Connie, straining herself.

"You to not overdo things," said Greg, "Get her into the van. I'll take her to the Temple so she can rest. Can Garnet stay with you for a second while I do this?"

"Sure, Steven already asked me that," replied Garnet.

"Will she be okay?" asked Garnet.

"She'll be just fine. She just needs to rest, Garnet," smiled Bismuth.

(AN10)

* * *

Connie woke up feeling better, though maybe not 100%. She found herself back at Steven's house, looking around, she found a note.

Dear Connie,

Sorry we aren't here, but you needed the rest. We'll be back right after the concert...

"The Concert!?" exclaimed Connie, exiting the house to see the concert lights in the distance, "NO! I said I wouldn't miss this for the World to both Steven AND Sadie! HOW COULD THEY LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!?"

ROAR!

Ah Lion, what a life saver. Connie jumped on him and they Warped over to the Concert, joining the crowd after explaining to Mayor Nanapua what happened.

**I WANT TO BE... DISOBEDIENT!**

"Amethyst... as Rose?" asked Connie, as she moved her way through the crowd.

**I... WANT TO BE... DISOBEDIENT. DISOBEDIENT.**

Connie moved closer to see Amethyst-Rose trying to get Pearl's attention off of 'Um...Greg'. That felt weird to think about. It wasn't working.

"What will make you stop serving me!?" asked Greg out of frustration.

"As long as you exist, I will serve you!" informed Pearl.

That... was discomforting.

"As long as you exist," realized Steven and Amethyst.

"Steven!" called out Connie.

"Connie!" said a surprised Steven, turning to see her, "I'm glad your alright. Dad told me you collapsed after I left. Something about a side effect of Stevonnie being hit by the Rejuvenator."

"I'm fine. I just needed some rest," said Connie, "But, you said something about Greg not existing?"

"It's one of Pearl's Memory Pieces: When my Mom Disappeared. It's got to bring her memories back," said Steven, "I know just how to do it."

Soon enough, Steven and Greg had the stage to themselves, which was cleared of other equipment. Then, Connie felt a strange sense of Déjà vu, because Steven and Greg fused right in front everyone, even their Guitars fused. Steg now existed where Steven and Greg did before. And... was he the epitome of Manliness or what? If Connie wasn't already in love with Steven, she might have become a fangirl of Steg... and that was a scary thought.

(AN11)

"It's a big old universe out there," said Steg Multiverse(?), having removed Steven's Jacket and throwing it out to the Audience where Garnet caught it, "And when you're getting crushed under the weight of them stars, you need that special someone, to remind you that you're so much more."

Steg ended with dramatic pose. Connie took this chance to look at Garnet, who had put on the jacket and was looking excited at the Fusion in front of her.

'Well, that's another piece for Garnet. She was always excited to meet new fusions, like Opal, Stevonnie, even Smokey Quartz,' thought Connie, before looking over to Spinel, 'Oh no... she's not too excited by this. And... I feel... sympathetic towards her. Her best friend disappeared right in front of her, only to take on a new form. I felt like that during Steven's Birthday. I didn't like that feeling.'

(AN12)

**Nothing... is holding you back, now**

**No one... can push you around...**

**What do YOU want to do?**

**You're the Master of YOU!**

**And isn't the thought enough to lift you**

**Straight off the ground?**

Pearl was captivated by Steg's voice, but more importantly his words as his Magic enveloped her through the power of Music.

**Nothing... is holding me back, now**

**No one... can push me around...**

**What do _I_ want to be?**

**I'm the Master of ME!**

**And isn't the thought enough to lift me**

**Straight off the Ground?**

And indeed, Steg, Pearl, and Amethyst (who jumped onto the stage as well) were all enveloped by Steg's Musical Power, allowing them to fly in the air. Connie was amazed. Steven had never been able to do that before... at least, not that she remembered. Maybe time away from Earth earned him new powers.

**We could be...**

**Independent Together!**

**Independent Together, We can fly!**

**Independent Together!**

**Independent Together!**

**Independent Together, YOU AND I!**

And then... it happened. Pearl's Form glowed and she shifted through various forms, before finally changing into her most recent outfit, the one she got after fusing with Steven on Homeworld. Connie agreed that the jacket was one of the best parts, given its Symbolism of Pearl's final separation from Rose, when she finally became her own Gem both inside and out.

**High Above an... Endless Sea**

**No one brought us... here but me.**

**Every Step and... Every choice**

**It's my fault. It's my thoughts. It's my words! It's my Voice!**

Once Pearl was back to normal, no words were needed to be said between her and Amethyst. One look was all that was needed. And in a fluid motion through the air, they danced a familiar dance and fell to the stage, fusing into Opal... complete with a Bass Guitar of her own.

**WE COULD BE...**

**Independent Together!**

**Independent Together, IF we try!**

**Independent Together!**

**Independent Together!**

**Independent Together, You and I!**

Garnet and Lion had now joined the other two Fusions. Connie began to worry for Steven. While Steg was doing a great job showcasing his power, it had to be a terrible strain on Steven's energy.

**Independent Together!**

**Independent Together, We can fly!**

**Independent Together!**

**Independent Together!**

**Independent Together, YOU AND I!**

**Independent Together, YOU AND I!**

Steg finished just in time, as he defused immediately upon ending the song. Connie was right, Steven looked half-dead from that effort. Connie could feel her strength leaving her, almost as if... Steven was calling upon it to keep himself alive. Connie realized it was because they defused by the Rejuvenator. Her side effect was being tied to Steven, who's powers kept fading and her strength was helping him from running out entirely. Catching her breath, she turned to see Spinel leave, but Steven was the priority.

"Steven," said Connie, making her way to him, "Take a minute to breathe."

"Don't worry about me. We need Spinel to remember," said Steven, standing up, only to be steadied by Greg, "Pearl, you knew her. Who is she?"

"Spinel?" wondered Pearl, getting her memories straightened out, "She was Pink's Playmate. They used to spend countless times together in Pink's Garden..."

"Garden?" asked Steven, glad to have a clue.

"That's where they used to play when Pink was not on Homeworld tending to her Diamond Duties," continued Pearl.

"Then what's her beef with us?" asked Amethyst.

"I don't know," answered Pearl, "I haven't seen her in over Six Thousand Years. Something must have happened to her since then."

"Then that's what I need to find out," declared Steven.

"Steven," said Connie, grabbing onto his arm as he got his jacket from Garnet and climbed onto Lion, "I think I understand what she's feeling. I can't put it into words, but... I feel like her story isn't a good one."

"Good or not, I need to know," said Steven, urging Lion forward.

As Steven left, Connie felt another surge of energy leave her, bringing her to a knee.

"Connie! Not again," said Greg.

"I'll be okay," panted Connie, "Give me a minute. When Spinel used the Rejuvenator on Stevonnie... Steven and I, as a fusion, were connected. As a Human, I wouldn't have been affected normally, but..."

"As a Fusion, you were connected to Steven's Gem," concluded Pearl, "A side effect no one could know would happen because Stevonnie was the First Fusion of a Human and a Gem, even if it was a Half-Gem. Steven's Gem is drawing power from you too. Let's get you to the House. You must be hungry after everything."

Connie didn't argue, because yes, she had grown hungry over the last few hours. If Steven needed her strength, then she couldn't afford to not stay strong for him.

"So, what's this about Pink Diamond and Spinel?" asked Connie, as they headed out to the Van.

"Spinel was Pink's playmate back during Era 1," explained Pearl, as Greg drove, "For Centuries, the Diamonds had been conflicted giving Pink a Colony, given how much younger she was than them, especially White Diamond. I never saw much of Spinel to be honest, but back then my purpose was to serve Pink Diamond. Looking back now, it's funny... It seems Pink and I never really became friends UNTIL we came to Earth. But Pink wanted so much to prove to the other Diamonds how grown up and serious she was... I guess Spinel was left behind because Pink couldn't be childish anymore..."

(AN13)

Everyone was silent after that of information. Connie could now empathize with Spinel. She'd probably feel the same in her place... if Steven just left her like that. He actually tried once but couldn't go through with it. It only strengthened their Friendship more after that.

After getting to the house, the Gems worked on making even a small amount of food for Connie to have. Lion was waiting for them there, likely left by Steven since they noticed him warping out earlier.

"So..." asked Connie, as she sat down to eat, "What do we do now?"

"We wait," said Amethyst, though she didn't like it.

"And we trust in Steven," added Pearl.

And thus, they waited. There wasn't much they could do about the Drill without Spinel. With the threat of the explosion from the Injector, it could cause major harm to the people of Beach City, not to mention anything it could do to their Gems. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was only several minutes, Steven returned... with Spinel, only with her memory back. Connie, Pearl, and Amethyst were immediately on edge, though Garnet thought the change in look was nice.

"Whoa! It's okay! We don't have to fight!" urged Steven, keeping a hand in front of Spinel protectively.

With that, they moved back to the Injector and Connie could only watch as Steven had Spinel remove the Injector from the Planet, only to half-ignore her as he tried to look past this incident... only to get knocked back by Spinel, and the Rejuvenator fell out. Connie tried to grab it before Garnet could activate it, but nothing doing.

"Why do you... have that?" asked Spinel, suddenly suspicious.

"I didn't have anywhere else to put it," explained Steven.

"Remember, you reset his Gem," added Connie, "He couldn't use his powers to store it someplace safe in his condition. And if we left it around, that's just potentially more Gems being reset by accident."

(AN14)

"But you said 'we could forget this ever happened'," quoted Spinel, before getting angry again, "Didn't you mean '_**I **_could forget this ever happened?'"

Spinel then laughed, "Wow, what a plan! Use me and then get rid of me all over again! You really are her son. But you aren't going to do that, not if I have anything to say about it!"

"Spinel, don't..." started Connie, but Spinel already reactivated the Injector, causing the group to scatter.

Connie lost the Rejuvenator in the scramble. She tried to get back to Steven, to help him... and Spinel for that matter. She noticed a glow coming from one of the crevices and realized Garnet was back. And like Bismuth said, she was stronger than ever. She saw Amethyst flying out of the crevice, only for her whip to be grabbed by Pearl, who's legs were grabbed by Garnet, and used gravity in an arc to build up momentum to kick Spinel out of the crevice and against the Injector. Connie could see her switching targets, but she wasn't fast enough. Luckily Garnet was, and Gems threw her back into her Injector, where Spinel couldn't stop herself form hitting it. She could see Spinel retreat to the top of the Injector and used both her hands to morph into a giant horn.

"Oh no..." Connie had to move to not be engulfed in the wave of Pink Poison that followed.

Everyone regrouped with the Crystal Gems.

"We have to stop Spinel," said Garnet, ready to continue the fight.

"Wait, you guys have your powers," countered Steven, "You have to go save everyone. I'll deal with Spinel."

"She'll crush you dude," argued Amethyst.

"No," said Connie, moving next to Steven, "He can do this," turning to Steven, "You CAN do this. I believe in you."

"You can't fight her in your condition," said a concerned Pearl.

"But I can still talk to her," reminded Steven, "Please, hurry."

"Right," agreed Garnet, using her future vision see multiple futures, and realizing that Steven was right, they were ones needed to help the People. She turned to the others, "Move out!"

"Steven, don't die on me," smiled Connie.

"I will come back. And we need to talk," smiled back Steven.

"Let's go Connie," said Peridot, waiting on Lion.

Connie got onto Lion and they headed out. After getting to the Town, Peridot got a manhole and got on it, using it to fly.

"Let's split up, cover more ground," said Peridot.

"Best of luck!" said Connie, as she and Lion raced to helped Mayor Nanapua before some building chunks fell on her.

Racing through the city, she noticed Greg's van racing out, but there was still more people to save. Lion managed to find them and get a few of them on his back with Nanapua, before a car was launched into the air and was going to land on them, but Connie took out her sword and sliced through the car with ease. This earned her praise from Onion, who was being held by Lion's mouth.

Using Lion's roar, they warped to Little Homeworld, where the Gems were helping the evacuees get settled. Connie looked back at the Injector now miles away.

"Come back to me, Steven," whispered Connie.

The next several minutes of waiting were nerve-wracking. Connie could feel Steven's strength start to fade again as he got on top the Injector to talk to Spinel. Here eyes widened when they saw Steven dangling by his arm held by Spinel's hand. Not good. She doubt Lion could warp over to him in time. Then, she felt it. The Gem. Steven's Powers were back. He was back at full strength, and she felt stronger because of it. It was certainly a sight to see Steven summon two Shields, then a Bubble, add Spikes, and change the Shield into different Crystalline structures before finally shattering the shield with a cry. Connie smiled, Steven was going to be just fine. Though it didn't change anything, waiting with bated breath. Steven and Spinel had gone up above the clouds, only for them to part as Spinel unleashed a giant coiled fist into Steven, smashing him into the crystal on top of the Injector.

(AN15)

"That's not good..." said Connie, feeling her pupils dilate, remembering that the Injector was unstable and could explode... which it did seconds later, "NO!"

"Connie, let's go!" said Garnet, as the others gathered in Greg's van.

Connie nodded, and Lion raced off, roaring a portal to get to the crash site faster. She looked around for a moment while calling out to him, before hearing him.

"Connie!" called out Steven, who was fine, along with Spinel.

Getting off of Lion, Connie raced to Steven and met him halfway in a hug. Part of Connie wanted to fuse right then and there, but she resisted.

"Are you okay?" asked Connie.

"I'm fine. I managed to get a bubble around Spinel and myself just before the explosion," explained Steven, "What about you? I can only imagine the drain you might have felt before I got my powers back."

"I'm fine. Better than fine, actually," said Connie, "When your powers were restored, so was my energy."

Lion interrupted the moment, but they didn't mind.

"Did you worry about me too, Lion?" asked Steven with a smile on his face. Neither noticed Spinel looking forlorn, any hints of jealousy exchanged with regret.

A horn honk got their attention as Greg's van pulled in, driven surprisingly by Pearl.

"STEVEN!" called out the Gems and Greg as they got out.

"Guys! Is everyone safe?" asked Steven immediately.

"Everyone's safe and accounted for," informed Garnet, shifting her star-sunglasses, letting him know Future Vision helped. Connie, Amethyst, and Pearl also gave their approval as well.

"Dad..." called out Steven, finally noticing Greg's arm, which was a darker shade than usual, "Your arm?"

"Hey... I was just a little careless," replied Greg, trying to play off his near-dead arm as something minor.

"Don't worry, I'll have you fixed up in no time," said Steven, taking a hold on his father's arm.

"But Steven you don't have..." started Greg, until (Smooch), his arm healed from Steven's spit, "Your POWERS!"

"Yeah, I'm back to normal as well," added Connie.

"Ya'know, it'd be cool if you could do that to the whole planet," quipped Amethyst.

"Amethyst," smiled Steven, "that sounds like a good idea."

"DUDE!" cried Amethyst idignantly, "I WAS JOKING!"

So, rolling up his sleeves, he kissed the very Earth and lo and behold... Life was restored to a small area.

"Looks like I've got a lot of kissing to do," grinned Steven, as he went to kiss a few more areas.

"Should we help him?" asked Pearl.

"We should get him plenty of water," said Garnet, a smile on her face, "After all, one needs to stay hydrated, especially when smooching."

That's when Steven saw Spinel walking away. He got up and ran after her.

"Spinel, wait!" called out Steven, getting her to stop, "I really was going to come back."

"I know," said Spinel, feeling depressed.

"Then why...?" asked Steven.

"I've got a lot of work to do," said Spinel, " Friendship isn't going to be easy for me. I'm going to have to work at it. You make me want to try, but... (sigh) I've already messed up badly with you and your friends. I wish I could just start over with somebody."

"Spinel, I..." started Steven, before an all too familiar Top Half of a Giant Robot Woman entered from the Sky above.

"Great..." said Connie in a deadpan, "It only took them a day to come after Steven."

"Actually, this may work out better than you think," said Garnet, adjusting her star-sunglasses one more time.

Suddenly, Connie's phone rang.

"Mom!" said Connie, realizing she forgot to call her mother in all the excitement.

"Connie, oh thank goodness!" came her mother's voice, "We felt an Earthquake come from Beach City. Is everything okay?"

"It's a long story," chuckled Connie, "Short version is another Gem attempted to destroy the Earth, but we stopped her. Mostly it was Steven, but we helped by getting the residents to safety at Little Homeworld. I'm sorry I didn't call. Things were just so hectic I forgot about calling you."

"Well, I'm glad your safe. We'll discuss this further later. Stay with the Gems until things settle down. I'll let the camp know you'll be late getting in."

"The camp! Thanks mom! You're a lifesaver!" grinned Connie, "I love you. See you soon!"

(AN16)

With that she hung up before turning to see what was happening with Steven, Spinel, and the Diamonds. The Diamonds informed Steven of their impromptu move in, until they noticed the state of Beach City. That's when Steven got the brilliant idea of having Spinel go with the Diamonds... which actually worked. It got all four of them off planet in minutes.

"Huh... that happened," noted Connie.

**Here we are in the Future...**

**Here we are in the Future and it's bright.**

Connie approached Steven and they held hands, smiling at each other

**Nothing to fear, no one to fight.**

**I can't believe... we've come so far...**

**Happily Ever After, there we were**

**And Here we are!**

The Group returned to Little Homeworld via Warp and was greeted with a Hero's welcome.

**So happily we'll face, whatever comes our way...**

Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot noticed their return and welcomed them back.

**And after we might do it all again. (Here we are in the Future. (Here we are in the Future!))**

**I'll be ready everyday, for as long as I can say...**

**I-I-I-I can make a change.**

Steven shook Nanapua's hand as Lars and Sadie walked up.

**Here we are in the Future.**

**I-I can make a change.**

Greg, Connie, and the Crystal Gems joined him

**Here we are in the future. (Here are in the future)**

**I-I-I-I-I-I can make a change!**

**(Here we are in the Future!)**

It took some time, but with Steven's Healing Spit and coordinated efforts from both Humans and Gems alike, Beach City was restored. After Space Camp, Steven and Connie sat down outside the Temple, looking at the ocean in front of them.

"I guess we need to talk," said Connie.

"Yeah," said Steven, "it's about the kiss you gave me before this whole mess started. Was that what it was supposed to be?"

"Steven, you're my best friend," said Connie, "but more than that, you're the one that brought joy into my life. You gave me a life worth living. I wouldn't be who I am today without you. I changed because of you."

"That's how I got my powers back," said Steven, getting her attention, "Change. I had forgotten that Change is the only constant, and that so long as I could change and grow, I could make a change in others. I'm sorry you got dragged into that."

"I'm not. Much like Garnet, I think Stevonnie is our love, given form," said Connie, "That is... if you like me too."

"Connie... when you kissed me, I was happier than I had ever been during my journey getting here. I'm not sure who I would be without my powers, but I'm glad you believed in the me that could change, from being powerless to who I am now. And... even if I get reset again, I know I'll be able to change back, because you are a reminder of why I can make a change, because you believe in me."

Steven and Connie touched their foreheads together, like they did nearly three years ago. Smiling, they came together for a kiss, before they glowed and fused into Stevonnie.

Stevonnie laughed as being herself again. "I love you, Steven. I love you, Connie."

Looking on from the house, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were smiling at the sight. Their boy was growing up. Steven was growing into his own man, and he had someone who he trusted with his life beside him. He was going to be alright. Garnet didn't need Future Vision to see that much.

(Story End)

Yeah... that expanded much faster than I thought it did. I originally just wanted to do a Connie/Stevonnie scene in the first fight against Spinel, only to realize... yeah... Kinda had to keep going with more story because of that change. It would have a bigger plot hole for Connie to just "See ya" for like 5-6 hours after that initial confrontation, completely ignoring the GIGANTIC INJECTOR WITH PURE BIO-POISON. So yeah... ended up changing the movie by adding in a subplot with Connie's growing empathy for Spinel... without even knowing her full story.

Author notes!

AN1: Yeah, this wasn't the first time we saw Steven with a neck. Why people freaked out about it so much is beyond me.

AN2: Yeah, giving Connie her own verse of this song. If you can get a match to the flow of the song, hopefully it sounds right in your head. I worked hard on this. Let me know if it works or not.

AN3: And now... Plot Contrivance. I shoe-horned her into the movie, now... I've got to keep the timeline working the same even with her around, so... yeah. Instead of Warping, Lion just runs across the countryside. He may be lazy, but that doesn't mean he can't go the distance with a marathon... right?

AN4: Peridot, never change. LOLZ! Also, loved this meta reference. Also also, Lion in here, just... not getting involved because that's how he is. LOLZ! (OH, and uh... yeah. I gave a more specific explanation to the rejuvenator that works a bit better given the history and lore in the show.)

AN5: Okay, yeah... this feels a bit more forced, but hey... it's a reprise. Plus, Connie would know what to say to Steven, even giving a friendly physical contact to get his attention. Again, let me know if this sounds right again...

AN6: Well... a broken clock is still right twice a day. Also, if she's anything like many other CN Characters like her... she actually is a genius, just... not many realize it. (LOLZ!)

AN7: Yeah, Steven wasn't comfortable using the GIANT PIZZA CUTTER (one of MANY functions of the saw blade), and Connie's Sword is just so much more direct... less Shenanigans to move the story along. Sorry if you liked the shenanigans.

AN8: I mean... Garnet can do that! Also, nerdy numbers, just because everyone already knows it. LOLZ!

AN9: BISMUTH! MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! (LOLZ!)

AN10: Kinda had to Plot Contrivance her out of the plot again to move it forward, given the time lapse for Amethyst's Memory Recovery. Plus, I hope my reasoning is good for In-Story purposes. I mean, the fact that Steven's Powers were fluctuating after taking several hits, the fact that he kept getting tired otherwise would be that his Gem was drawing on his Human Strength to keep going. Connie, being full Human, but part of a Fusion that had a Gem, would feel some energy drain herself, even if it wasn't right away. Plus, she didn't really let herself rest.

AN11: Personal Note, if you didn't already know this about me: I hate the fangirl persona. Not fangirls, the fangirl persona (and not Persona in THAT sense either!). It can really ruin a character, for me at least. And Steg is designed in such a way that this would happen to at least one person in the audience, let alone the fandom.

AN12: Yeah... THREE FOR THE PRICE OF ONE, GRAND-**PA!** In the attempt to get Pearl's memory back, Steven also gave a piece to Garnet (seeing another Fusion and being excited about it), and Spinel (her best friend disappearing, only to have a new form). I almost missed it when I watched this movie, and for Spinel's part, I actually did. Yet another subtle good thing about this movie! Also, in all of this, Connie has yet to learn that Spinel is connected to Pink Diamond.

AN13: And here's my defense of Pink Diamond, which is shared by more intellectuals who don't judge Pink just for the negative things she's done. She was stuck between being the youngest of the Diamonds while still needing to hold up the responsibilities of one. Regardless of what she actually did outside the parties of Era 1, which made paint drying more exciting, she was a Diamond and thus had some duties related to being a Diamond. Considering how long it took Pink to get a Colony, and how Yellow and Blue told her to be a mature adult about it, when they literally kept treating her as a child for centuries. Pink's gonna want to grow up and mature to earn her colony. Doing so meant leaving childish things behind, which unfortunately includes Spinel. Now, Spinel could have easily gone with Pink to Earth, but that creates a few more problems, especially since Spinel's focus would be keeping Pink entertained and ultimately distracted from her work on the colony... even if it was boring to Pink. And even if Pink went back for Spinel during the war, it would give the Crystal Gems reason to question Rose, questions that Rose couldn't properly answer in a sensible way. Not without some OoC potentially creeping up. Pink did a terrible thing, but that doesn't mean she couldn't regret the choices she made, and how between a rock and a hard place she was if she ever thought about going back to retrieve Spinel, even indirectly. I'm sorry, but while Pink Diamond did wrong, it was arguably the least worst case scenario for multiple parties involved.

AN14: And that is a valid scenario. Actually got me thinking about the effect of a Rejuvenator on a Corrupt Gem and if the Gem in question would be re-corrupted after getting their memories back. It's a weird concept.

AN15: And coming full Circle, since Steven got his powers back, Connie isn't being drained anymore. Greg wouldn't have been affected much since he wasn't hit by the Rejuvenator. Best case scenario is that he was a bit slow at exactly the wrong moment, which cost him his left arm temporarily.

AN16: I almost forgot this little tidbit from the beginning. Had to wedge it in somehow. LOLZ!

And there you have it. A Surprise One-shot, which has its own contrivances. LOLZ!

Later,

RDF1


End file.
